Single cell genomics has emerged as a potent tool for studying makeup, differentiation states and lineages of heterogeneous populations of cells. However, the widespread use of this technology is still limited by assay costs and access to specialized equipment. We propose to leverage a scalable solution for manufacturing free-standing photoresist membranes to generate filter devices capable of performing single cell genomic assays. This novel form factor will significantly decrease costs while simplifying cell loading procedures and improving cell loading efficiencies. Furthermore, these devices will not require extraneous specialized equipment and will therefore be able to be used in any lab. This technology will further accelerate the uptake of single cell genomic tools.